1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to storage containers, and more particularly to an improved storage bin, lid, latching mechanism, handle arrangement, date indicator, pour opening, pour closure, and measuring scoop.
2. Prior Art
Durable containers having a storage compartment and a removable lid are known in the art as being useful for storing food stuffs, including dry ingredients such as flour or sugar.
Such dry ingredients are often removed from such containers by use of a scoop, ladle, or spoon. Such known containers, though, present a number of problems, including: that the lid may not be attached securely enough to support the weight of heavier ingredients, such that the container may accidentally open and spill the contents thereof; that the lid may be difficult to close or open, for example by a user having arthritis or smaller hands; that the scoop may be separated from the container, or lost within the storage compartment under the contents thereof; that the contents of the container may expire after a period of time, but the user may have no indication of the length of time the contents have been stored in the container; that the container may slip on or scratch a surface upon which it may be placed; and that the container may be heavy and unwieldy, such that a user may have difficulty grasping the container and pouring the contents therefrom.